Your Guardian Angel
by plainwhitelie
Summary: She smiled, placing her hand on his. “I’ll always be safe. With you at my side.” [Song Fic] [InuYashaxKagome]


**Authors Note: Hey there my fellow readers. I want to welcome any new readers and let them know that there are plenty more stories I would love to share with them.**

**For my loyal readers I would like to let them know that this is my first Song Fic. The song is called "Your Guardian Angel." Same as the title and the band that sings it is called "The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." One of my Favorite Songs. **

**I want to thank**** fatalxbeautee**** for editing, ****KyosBeads13**** for inspiring, and finally my best friend ****darkestangel357**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things. (Rolls eyes) I do not own any of these characters and I never will. Thank You. Now read on.**

* * *

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace._

She sat there, watching him sleep. She sighed. _**I'm so sorry, InuYasha. It's my fault you're injured. It's always my fault. **_She thought to herself, as she removed the warm towel from his head to see if he had a fever. She thought back to the incident.

It had been a difficult battle. They were minutes from destroying Naraku. When he decided to attack Kagome, Kagome stood stiffly, ready for the jolt of pain she was soon to feel when InuYasha cried out, "Stupid Girl." and jumped in the way, taking the attack for her. Kagome watched in awe as he fell to the floor coughing up blood, waiting anxiously for him to stand and continue as before. Like he always had.

_And now that I'm stronger I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

But this time, InuYasha didn't stand. He lay there motionless, occasionally coughing up blood. Kagome panicked as she thrust herself upon him shaking him, shaking him to awaken him and crying all at once. Miroku ran towards Naraku, only to crash into his barrier and watch helplessly as he disappeared once again.

Sango ran towards Kagome, Shippo following pursuit.

Kagome looked up and whispered, "We need to get him to Kaede. Now." Sango nodded. She and Miroku lifted him onto Kirara's back, Sango and Kagome climbing on afterwards. Once they were secure, Kagome carefully placed his head onto her lap, occasionally, moving his bangs to the side.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Sango watched helplessly as Kagome cried. Sango wanted to hear a simple "Feh." ,from his mouth, a simple feh to let her know he was fine. She wouldn't even mind seeing his eyes flicker open and smirk. A sign to know he was fine. Sango looked at Kagome, she tried to look hopeful but she felt her eyes flickering with sadness. "He'll be fine Kagome." She whispered. The only thing she got in response was a nodd.

Sango turned and looked down to make sure Shippo and Miroku were following them. After minutes, but seemed like hours to Kagome they arrived at Kaede's hut. Miroku came running not far behind and helped Sango remove InuYasha from Kirara's back. Meanwhile Kagome ran into the hut, telling Kaede about the incident.

_It's ok_

_It's ok_

_It's ok_

Kaede simply nodded and pointed towards a mat, signaling Miroku to lay him there.

And now Kagome was here waiting for Miroku to return with herbs for InuYasha's wounds. She looked at his chest; the bandages were drenched in blood. She sobbed; he was going through this pain for her. He took the attack for her. She continued to weep.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

InuYasha's eyes flickered open slightly. He felt a head on his arm, tears wetting him; most importantly Kagome's. He turned his head towards her, and watched for a few seconds. "Why the tears?"

She looked up her eyes widening. "InuYasha you're ok!"

He snorted "Of course I'm ok. I'm a half demon. Not a pathetic human like you."

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

She couldn't help but smile "I thought you were going to…die." She whispered.

"Feh. I'm not going to let some puny wound kill me."

_Cause you're my_

_You're my, my_

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away._

She nodded "InuYasha… can I ask you a question?"

"Feh."

_Cause I'm here, for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay…_

"Why'd you take the hit for me?" She asked shyly.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything harm you."

She smiled. "Thank You."

"Feh." He replied, and quickly turned his head so she wouldn't see the blush creeping onto his face.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray._

She smiled as Kaede, Miroku, and Shippo entered. Miroku chuckled "I see the patient is up and about."

"Nice seeing you to, Monk."

"Glad to see ye is better." Kaede responded, interfering before the monk said something to make the Hanyou lost his temper.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Kagome smiled watching Kaede put herbal salve on his wounds then replacing the bandages.

"Watch where you're putting that hag." He growled out.

"Ye need to let me work."

He protested but grudgingly kept silent when she pressed a little too hard.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Kagome smiled patiently waiting for Kaede to finish. And when she did InuYasha glanced at her "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing" She responded sighing in the process.

"Whatever."

She smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, lingering there a moment too long and blushed as she pulled away whispering "Thank you."

He blushed a color similar to his hakama and nodded.

She smiled, placing her hand on his. _**"I'll always be safe. With you at my side." **_

_**The End **_

* * *

_**Author's Note Continued: Well did you enjoy? I obviously won't know unless you review. I promise I'll fight the evil Naraku's away! D**_


End file.
